Conventionally, a fishing reel such as a spinning reel or a double-axis reel has a handle mounted on an end of a handle shaft. The handle includes a handle arm and a knob mounted on an end of the handle arm (see, e.g., Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2011-4681 (the “'681 Publication”)).
The knob of the '681 Publication includes a core rotatably supported by the handle arm via a spindle and a tubular grip member fitted round the core.
The outer surface of the core has a plurality of round grooves formed therein and spaced in the axial direction of the core. The round grooves serve as clearance for receiving excess adhesive used to fix the grip member. On an end of the core is screwed a cap for fixing the grip member.
Such a knob can be fabricated by fixing the grip member on the core via an adhesive and then screwing a cap member onto the end of the core.
The '681 Publication has been suffering a problem that fixing the grip member on the core requires troublesome application of the adhesive, which leads to low productivity and high costs.
Additionally, it was difficult to keep the amount of applied adhesive constant and there was possibility that the adhesion between the core and the grip member is broken due to an external force imparted when the grip member is gripped for rotational operation. Thus, the strength of the fixing is instable.